Summer's Romances
by SweetNlow1
Summary: Bella is spending the summer at her grandma's beach house with her cousins Alice and Rosalie. What happens when she meets a certain bronze haired boy? Will there summer love last or be left in the past? Read to find out! All-human
1. Intro

**This is my first fanfiction so be nice if I don't capture the characters right, this is how **_**I **_** see them so don't get mad over a different perception. This chapter will contain a lot of fashion brands and designers so if it annoys you, you can skip over the descriptions like I usually do p a**

**Song- No More from Tick Tick Boom( the musical not the song) **

**12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940**

My family and I were spending a summer at my Grandma's beach house we had inherited at the time of her death. We had gotten it when she died but couldn't bear to go there for three years. The house was on the eastern side of the Floridian peninsula in a tiny unknown town. It was a very different setting from the rainy town I was used to, Forks, Washington.

We were to be staying there for the three long months of summer with my cousins Alice and Rosalie, my parents, and step-father. Charlie and Renee decided to be civil to each other for the summer so I could have both of my parents together for a short while I was happy but also a little nervous about how it would work out. As for my cousins, Alice was great a little overly hyperactive but nothing I couldn't handle. Rosalie was a little stiff at first but loosened up once you get on her good side.

They were both ecstatic for this vacation saying things like, "Great shopping" and "Cute boys", but I didn't really care. Shopping most definitely was not my thing, and as far as boys go they didn't seem very interested in me. Not that I blamed them I was plain and average nothing that made me, Bella Swan, stand out in a crowd. I have brown long hair and chocolate brown eyes and extremely pale skin that could blend in with snow.

I wasn't excited about this summer, knowing my cousins they would make me be up and about all summer long when all I wanted to do was read in my room.

Currently we were driving in the car from the Orlando airport to the house . I was curled up on my seat with _Macbeth_ it wasn't my usual Shakespearean book but it would do for the short ride. I was just at the part where Macbeth murdered the king when we pulled up to the beach house.

It was a beautiful place, it had blue paneling and was two stories with many windows all over the front and a large oak entrance. I walked into and it was even more magnificent on the inside. It was filled with antiques that Grandma had collected through out her life and a couple of modern pieces that she coveted. I traveled around the house and there were six bathrooms and five bedrooms in all, much larger than my house in Forks. I was beginning to wonder how my Grandmother afforded this monstrosity, but I remembered that she was an extravagant women who would expend more money than she had for a bit of luxury.

Each room had a different theme. The master bedroom was tropical themed as was par for most beach houses, one room was medieval themed to the max it even had a knight statue in the corner. The other three rooms were Egyptian, Modern, and Fifties themed.

Renee and Phil took the master bedroom and Charlie was given the Egyptian room, Rosalie and Alice's parents were given the Fifties room. Leaving the modern and medieval to Alice, Rosalie, and me**(A/N Rosalie and Alice are sisters)**. Alice and Rosalie share a room at their house so they both took the modern room generously giving me my own room.

I unpacked quickly and settled onto my bed to read a little bit. I had packed lightly due to the knowledge of the amount of shopping I would be doing with Alice. I had just gotten into the book when a certain black haired pixie jumped into my room and onto my bed.

"We are going shopping!." She squealed right into my ear effectively making me deaf.

"Ow, eardrum shattered now Alice." I said covering my ears from her incessant squeals.

"Get off your lazy butt and change into some decent clothing so we can go to the shops." She demanded sternly.

"But I don't wanna." I whined like a five year old. She just crossed her arms and gave me her infamous pout that only I could resist… for more than five seconds. It worked like clock work. 1 second lower lip trembles, 2 seconds eyes water, 3 seconds eyes grow insanely puppy-like, 4 seconds one lone tear trickles down, and 5 seconds I break.

"Fine, we can go shopping." I sighed in defeat, she squealed yet again and wrapped her tiny arms around me. Over her shoulder I saw Rosalie smirking in the doorway. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes. Alice finally let go and jumped off the bed and ran over to my dresser. She started shuffling through my clothing and tsking at every article her hands touched. When she was done she lifted her head with a prominent grimace on her face.

"Bella this is pitiful, you don't have a _single_ pink thing in here." She said disdainfully.

"That's because pink is a horrid color." I explained simply, she looked extremely offended and I could see why. She was wearing a bright pink _Lacoste_ polo and pink Converse's with tan Bermuda shorts.

"On me, pink is a horrid color on me." I reprimanded and she dropped her offended look.

"Nice save." Rosalie said from the threshold. I got out of my bed and pushed Alice out of the way of my dresser and quickly found a simple t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans, they had grass stains and holes from all the times I fell but I couldn't bare to throw them away. I walked out of my room and went straight to the car where Rose and Alice were waiting. Rose just rolled her eyes at my outfit and Alice grimaced.

We drove to the mall quickly and Alice bounded out of the car as fast as possible when she saw the sign for _Louis Vuitton_. Rose and I were laughing until I saw the sign for Walden bookstore and did a little imitation of Alice. I started running until I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, holding me in place.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming with us to the Betsey Johnson store." Rose said in a no nonsense tone. I pouted for show, I actually did like that store it wouldn't be absolutely terrible to shop there.

Rose walked around the mall like she owned the place with all the guys practically drooling after her. I could see why, she was a statuesque blonde with a nicely toned body any guy would do anything for her. **(A/N I will not be specific with descriptions on how they look, you all already know how they look.and all closthes on profile) **

I trailed behind her until we got to the bright pink sign that signified the Betsey Johnson store. I walked in and immediately ran over to the party dresses, I started stroking the soft fabric admiringly. I was in my own world conveniently named _Betseyville_ when I had a cough from behind me.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Rosalie said sarcastically. I tried to act nonchalant and put the black and purple strapless cocktail dress down, but I knew that I was caught .

"I don't like shopping, Betsey Johnson just happens to be one of the few shops I can stand along with bookstores and music stores." I explained quickly, my arms raising in defense. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but still accepted the excuse. She turned towards the closest stack of clothing and started ruffling through it. I heard the ding of the door and I turned to see who had come into the store. It was Alice carrying many bags all carrying the signature Louis Vuitton logo. She noticed us and quickly made her towards our rack.

"Bella go over there and wait." She demanded and pointed with her fingers to the dressing room waiting area. I followed orders and went and sat on one of the plush couches. About ten minutes they came over with many clothing articles stacked in their arms. They put them into one of the dressing rooms and told me to go into it. I went in and blindly picked out what I was going to put on.

I zipped up the zipper as best as I could and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a tight black strapless dress with a pink bow on the chest and pink and black ruffles at the bottom, it was rather short and it only came up to my mid thigh. I loved it, but I had no idea where I would wear it, I didn't have much use for evening gowns. I walked out of the dressing rooms and showed off the dress.

"Keeper" They both yelled enthusiastically at the same time, I sighed and looked at the price tag. 430!!

"Oh no, no way! I can't afford this!" I gaped at the price and began to set the beautiful article of clothing down, I was stopped by a tiny hand that pulled the fabric out of my hands. I looked up confused.

" You are getting this. Price doesn't matter, we are paying." Alice ordered sharply and pointed to her shiny gold credit card that rested in her hand.

"No, you are _not_ paying for this, I will just get something cheaper." I said just as sternly. We glared each other down and I was winning until Rosalie moved by her side, it was now two to one and Rosalie was known for her blood-curdling glares. I shrank back from the double stare and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, buy it if you want, but I don't have anything to wear it to." I tried to reason with them, but they just handed me another piece of clothing. I went into the dressing room and tried this one on to.

I tried on too many things too count and they ended up buying me four dresses ,three shirts, and a couple of skirts. Apparently Alice heard something else when I said, " Buy it if you want." She heard, "Buy whatever you want."

My favorite thing we got was a see-through black leopard print tunic that I would wear over a simple black dress that I knew I brought with me. We were on our way out when I laid eyes on a very pretty purse. I dashed over to it and started stroking the soft leather, it was black with sewn in hearts all over it and it came with a small handbag that looked the same. I was scared to look at the price, but I did anyway. Yes! It was only 39. I dashed over to the cash register before Alice could stop me and paid for the purse.

I was belated for about five seconds over my great find, that was before I realized we were walking into a place that surely had the ability to make me blush just looking at it. I silently walked into the terrible store named Victoria's Secret . I averted my eyes from every scandalous piece of lingerie, while Alice and Rosalie picked up everything they touched, I was trying so hard to not focus on anything that I didn't notice them grabbing my size…

I was in my head until we reached the overly decorated dressing rooms. I expected them to just go straight to the stalls, but instead they both turned on me and held out there weapons of choice. I backed away from them, my eyes widening in fear.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. NO!" I was just repeating the word until they started roughly pulling me, that's when I yelled. I kept yelling, and noticed that everyone was either staring at us like I was crazy and some were laughing. A couple even had understanding looks, like they knew I was in for torture. I blushed at all the unwanted attention.

I huffed loudly and crossed my arms, I let them drag me into the tiny compartment and thrust skimpy cloth into my hand. I glanced at the bra and underwear lingerie set and grimaced. I put it on quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. I wanted to puke at my reflection. Why in the world would a _fifteen year old _need something like this. The get up had a dark blue bra with see through fabric falling down the side and somewhat covering my stomach. The underwear was a shear blue and lacy but thankfully not a string thong like I suspected.

"You guys come in here, I am not coming out there!" I said defiantly, I heard two identical sighs and then the curtain opened all the way being held by Rosalie and revealing myself to half of the store..

"Rose!" I shrieked and tried to cover up myself as much as possible. They both chuckled but came in and closed the curtain. I uncrossed my arms and they stared unabashedly at my way more than half naked body. Alice smiled brilliantly and clapped her hands,

"You look amazing, extremely sexy." Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"What the hell am I going to do with something like this, I don't even have a boyfriend." I said exasperated, I was bored with there shopping antics. Why did it seem that every time I went to the mall with them, all we did was argue?

"You never know when you need to be sexy." Rose said simply.

"Maybe _you_ need to be sexy sometimes, but I don't have any body who is even half interested in me." I explained, I seriously didn't mind this fact. Most guys my age were idiots anyway.

"Bella, did you not see all the guys that stared at you when we opened that curtain?" Alice asked incredulous. I shook my head no and Rosalie muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quiet catch but it sounded like, "Unobservant idiot." I glared at her and she smiled innocently.

"Whatever, I am still not getting it." I poorly attempted to argue with Alice. I was expecting her perfect pout to be whipped out, but surprisingly she accepted this and then promptly kicked me out of the dressing room so she and Rose could try things on.

I sat down on the couch and waited. My stomach growled after about two outfits and asked permission to get food, I felt like a child asking her mommy for something.

I walked over to Cinnabon and waited in the five person long line. Eventually the line dwindled and I stepped up to the cash register. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bronze and copper hair atop a pale tall body, I turned to get a better look at the captivating hair, but it vanished just as fast as it came. I turned back to the geeky employee and ordered my food. Still wondering about the odd person I just saw.

**12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940**

Ooooh who did you think that was? If you figure it out you get a mental brownie, and sense it was so obvious I will have to make a lot of them.I know that was a really sucky chapter and not very captivating or anything, but if you at least liked my writing style please stick with the story. I assure you it will get better I just wanted to set up the characters before I introduced Edward and the gang. Seriously it will get better. Review please! And I will try my hardest to update at least once a week, oh and most chapters will be longer than this. 


	2. bruises

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't even expecting to get one and I got three! That makes me really happy : And last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer but please don't sue me, I put one on my profile and I think that makes it so I don't have to put it on here. This chapter will be way more eventful than the last so I hope you like it. Review if you please

Song- Juliet by Tmnt ( really fun song to dance to)

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight I just bend the characters to my will, all owned by Stephenie Meyers.

I was sitting in my room still reading _Macbeth_, I had already finished it but I was rereading it because I had inconveniently left Wuthering Heights at home. I had stopped for a second to look at my room when I realized how perfectly the room's décor fit in with the play. If I closed my eyes I could practically imagine Lady Macbeth and Macbeth living and talking in here.

We had been at the beach house for a week and as I suspected I had spent most of it on my feet doing many pointless things. Alice had taken me shopping two more times and played life size dress up with me too many ties to count. Rosalie had taken me Man hunting around the town, but found no one the least bit satisfactory. Not surprisingly no one had even spared a glance at me when I was next to Rosalie, she was the type of girl who knocked down anybody's self confidence with a batting of the eyelashes or one flirtatious smile.

And of course we went to the beach all the time being as it was only five steps away from the house. It was very eventful, but tiring. I was always ready to settle into my red canopy bed at night. That little crazy pixie was exhausting!

It was already was ten a.m. and for once I thought that Alice and Rosalie would give me a break for a day. My hopes were just getting up when my door burst open permanently leaving a dent in the wall, I glanced at where it hit and saw the wall pushed in and wood chipped. I glared at the culprits and they look sheepishly back at me.

"Say you're sorry." I said sternly.

"We're sorry" They repeated at the same time. I nodded my head an acceptance and asked why they were here.

'We are going to the beach!" Alice yelled excitedly and Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from jumping.

"Alice!" I groaned, " We went to the beach yesterday, why are we going again?" I asked exasperated.

"Because I have a "feeling" something really good will happen if we do." She said and smiled mischievously.

"Alice for the last time, you are not psychic." I said reasonably, even if she was right whenever she had "feelings" about things it doesn't mean she can predict the future.

"Oh yes I am." She said in a sing song voice and skipped away merrily.

"Get changed into a bathing suit and then meet us downstairs in ten minutes, we will leave soon after that." Rose informed me and then walked away to stop the energizer bunny known as Alice. I went to my dresser and opened the drawer that was filled to the brim with bathing suits. I longed to pick up my one piece, but I knew that Alice wouldn't allow that. I grabbed a brand new light blue string bikini that had little gold swirly decorations all over it, I ripped off the tags and tied it on. I grabbed a cover up, sunglasses, and a towel then walked down the stairs slowly. Me, well, being me I tripped and started rolling down the stairs and everything I was carrying flew out of my hands as I was somersaulting down the stairs. I think I hit every part of my body and I was sure to look like a beaten woman once I reached the bottom.

After a short amount of time I finally reached the bottom and I landed on my side. Rosalie and Alice were laughing their heads off while I was clutching my now swelling hip. I threw them a painful glare and Alice rushed to my side to help me up. She pulled me up very cautiously while I tested to see where it hurt the most. My hip already had a big black and blue bruise stretching around me and my forehead felt sore from when I hit it on the ground. I had many little sore spots all over my body that I knew would soon be bruises.

"Great now I am going to be bruised all over." I sighed angrily and took notice of Alice and Rosalie's continuous laughter. I glared at them and Alice was the first one to notice how battered I really was.

"You okay?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"Ya it will just look really weird wearing a bikini." I already could see many more bruises forming in very random places. She nodded and they walked to the beach while I limped slowly behind them. We got there quickly and set up our towels and put on sunscreen, me being very careful with the tender areas.

Rosalie and Alice sat down to tan but I went into the water seeing as it was a useless, my pale skin never tanned. I walked waist-deep into the warm water and let the tall and strong waves crash over me. I was just standing there enjoying the sunshine when I felt something large bump into my leg and then again. I knew from the Discovery Channel that this was a sign that a bull shark was about to attack. I screamed as loud as I could and splashed around senselessly, my leg ran into something multiple times until a curly black haired head popped out of the water. I jumped in shock and the man stared at me confused, but his face quickly changed to understanding. He stood up to his full height and he was massive, he had tons of muscles and was very tall.

"I am soooo sorry miss, I was trying to scare my friend Edward and I thought he was you, again I am sorry." He apologized quickly and honestly. My heart was still pounding in my chest and my face was flushed but I answered anyway.

"It's fine just let my heart slow down." I said breathlessly and placed my hand on my heaving chest. He chuckled and his eyes raked over my body appraisingly apparently he liked what he saw according to his next words,

"You want to hang out with my brothers and me, we're right over there?" He asked hopefully, I thought about his request. This guy isn't my type, but he was definitely Rosalie's and Alice would be proud of me for finding entertainment

"Sure if my friends can come along." I offered and pointed to where Alice and Rosalie were arguing heatedly about the latest shoe style. He looked over to them and his eyes sparked, he was very excited about my offer.

"Of course they can, more the merrier." He said cheerfully. I chuckled and we both started walking over to my cousins. We got there quickly because of his insanely fast walking.

"Alice, Rosalie." I said loudly to get their attention. They turned to me and Rosalie smiled when she saw my one man entourage.

"Guys this is…" I trailed off, only just now realizing I never knew his name.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty" He said formally. Rosalie smiled flirtatiously and Emmett's eyes were glued to her face.

"I'm Bella, that's Rosalie and that's Alice." I said pointing to the each of them in turn. Emmett nodded and smiled very widely at Rosalie. Rose winked and I was unsurprised by her boldness, that's how she always acted.

"Bella said that maybe you guys would like to hang out my brothers." He said the hope gleaming in his eyes again.

"We would love to." Alice said chipper at the prospect of hanging out with cute boys. Emmett's smiled wider and began to direct all of his attention to Rose.

"Just come over when you guys are ready we are right there." He said and pointed to a place where two boys were throwing a Frisbee. One was blonde and muscular, but no where near as muscular as Emmett. The other had copper hair and was tall and pale. He looked extremely familiar but I couldn't place why.

Just when Emmett finished his pointing Alice's phone started ringing to the song "Barbie Girl." As Alice read the text her eyes grew wider and wider in fear.

"Noooooo!!" She said right after finishing the message.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me with a dreadful look on her face,

"The credit card bill came." She whispered barely audible. I burst out laughing at her face, she looked like she just found out the apocalypse was coming.

Alice groaned and then said, "Well, I guess I have to go get yelled at for an hour." She grimaced and kept gathering up her stuff and once she was done she rushed to the beach house. Rosalie and I laughed Emmett looked extremely confused.

"Alice is a shopaholic and her credit card bill came today, her parents are a extremely pissed off, this is pretty much a monthly thing." Rose cleared things up for him and he laughed. Rose and I were done with getting our stuff and we all made our way over to the two other boys. The blonde one was undeniably attractive, but he had nothing on the bronze haired God that stood next to him. He was tall and very pale but it suited him. He had on a lopsided grin that made his emerald eyes dance with joy.

I was speechless, I had never seen someone so beautiful not even Rosalie could compare. It made me intimidated.

"Hello, I am Edward." He said smoothly he stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and noticed how I got tingly feeling in my it and I missed the contact when our hands broke apart.

"I am Bella, good to meet you Edward." His name tasted like chocolate on my tongue when it slipped out. His name fit him perfectly, a little old fashioned but elegant. I broke our eye contact and turned towards the blonde one.

"I am Jasper." He said with a charming smile(A/Ni was wondering if I should do some stuff in Edward's point of view, tell me if you guys would like that because I am not sure if I should. Also jasper will not be shy and quiet in this story .)

"Bella." I repeated.

"I know." He said and winked, I blushed at this obvious fact. Rosalie gave her introductions and we all sat down in the heated sand to talk. Edward was the one to start the conversation.

"Do you guys live around here?" Edward asked in an interested voice.

"No I live in Seattle, and Bella lives in a small town in Oregon, but we are staying in that beach house over there." Rose cocked her head in the direction of our current home. Rosalie had somehow made her voice sexy and seductive with the simple platonic statement, something that I would fail miserably at.

"You live around here?" I asked shyly.

"We live in the town next to here , but we are also spending the summer here." Edward answered with a velvety smooth voice.

We all talked a little more and subconsciously broke off into pairs by dialoguing with one another. I was with Edward and Rosalie with Emmett. I was so wrapped up in my debate about movies with Edward that I barely noticed that we were ignoring Jasper. He didn't seem to mind, but I could tell he felt a tad bit left out. I turned my attention to him determined not to make him feel left out.

"Jasper, my other cousin is in the house she should be done getting yelled at. Do you want me to see if she will join us?" I asked sweetly.

"No, no. I don't want to be a bother." He said, but with underlying hopefulness.

"It wouldn't be a trouble at all. I'll just be a second." I said and got up.

I walked over to the beach house and went searching for Alice. It wasn't very hard I just had to follow the yelling voices all the way to her parent's room in the back of the house. I listened in at the door to the hysterical screeching of Alice.

"But Mom! Dad! You can't do that you know I need my credit card to stay sane." She screeched to the point that only dolphins could understand her. I heard her father mutter under his breath something like, "When were you ever sane?" I choked back laughter but a snort still came out. I covered my mouth and listened to see if they heard me. I guessed not because Alice yelled in a very high-pitched voice ,

"I heard that!" I had listened to this argument many times, once a month to be exact. I could tell that Alice was just realizing that a tantrum won't work so she resolved to try begging.

"Daddy can I please have my credit card back, I promise it won't happen again." She said in an incredibly small and vulnerable voice, that of a child who just got scolded. I knew at this point she would be breaking out the pout. Her father would give in first and then her mother. I heard to whooshing sighs of defeat and then a squeal permitted by Alice.

"Thank you Daddy, Thank you Mommy." She said cheerfully. I heard the scuffling of feet coming towards the door and I scrambled away to avoid getting caught. I reached the back door when they opened the door, and I managed to make it look like I just entered the estate. (A/N Her parents aren't Carlisle and Esme so I don't know what to name them. They are just going to be random names. ) My uncle Shane smiled at me and slipped into his stud and Aunt Lisa went into the kitchen. I approached Alice quickly ready to get back to the boys.

"Hey Alice I was wondering if you would like to join us. There is a boy there that you would probably like." I asked her and she nodded her head vigorously

"Let's go. I want to meet him and get away from those two." She said and grimaced and skipped off out the door and in the direction of Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. I followed after her quickly and we soon got there. Alice's eyes were immediately glued to Jasper's and they were having some sort of silent conversation.

"Alice." She said quietly.

"Jasper." No hands were shaken nor any more formal greeting made they simply grabbed each other's hands and walked off near the waters edge. I stared after them confused and thought about how weird that was, usually when Alice meets a guy she acts all jumpy and childish. Edward was next to me also staring at the retreating pair. He broke the silence first.

"How odd." He said sounding confused as I was.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I turned my head towards him and smiled. We had only talked for about thirty minutes, but I was already developing a rather unsubtle crush on him. I had learned a lot about him such as that Emmett, Jasper, and him were adopted brothers and that his dad, Carlisle, was a doctor and his mom, Esme, was an interior designer and a good one at that. I also learned that whenever he would smile or roll his beautiful green eyes my breathing would come up short and I would be at loss for words.

"Want to go into the water with me?" He smiled at me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and started walking towards the tide. He was behind me for a few seconds before he regained his pace and caught up.

"You okay? You have a lot of bruises on you." He asked.

" I fell down the stairs this morning." I said and blushed in embarrassment. I was expecting him to laugh at my clumsiness. I didn't hear the expected sound so I looked to see his reaction. He was staring at me with a very concerned expression.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked me with the same worried look. He reached out his hand and stroked the swollen and blue side. I leaned into his touch slightly relishing in the feeling. His hands were soft and warm, but still had a certain roughness to it. Lightning was coursing through my boy from where my skin met his and it felt like utter euphoria.

"I hurt myself very frequently, I am a Klutz." I said simply and shrugged, I had gotten used to my clumsy ways We got to the water and just played around for the next couple of hours.

All of the couples met up again and we decided that we would hang out again tomorrow and the idea of seeing Edward another time made my heart flutter in pleasure. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and when it was my turn to say goodbye to Edward I did something very uncharacteristic for me. I leaned in swiftly and brushed my lips gently on his cheek. His eyes widen but he smiled that smile and my heart melted.

"See you tomorrow." I said and turned around. I walked back to the house on a cloud barely registering the movement of my legs.

Rosalie and Alice were in a similar state as me until Alice squeaked loudly.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said in a dazed voice. I was still stuck into my Edward induced coma.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow." She shrieked and gasped dramatically. These seemed to be the magic words to snap Alice and Rosalie from there stupors. They ran up the stairs and into there shared room. I heard lots of shuffling and throwing around of clothes trying to decide what to wear, even though no matter what they wore they looked better than all the supermodels in the world combined. I was still blissfully gliding through lalaland and I got ready for bed and slipped into my bed. I fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face that I am sure stayed there all night.

1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829031323334353637383940

Sorry but this chapter is very unedited so I am sorry if there are many mistakes.

Did you like the Edward and Bella interaction, did I do it okay? And It probably sounded a little old fashioned in the talking but that's because I was watching Pride and Prejudice while writing this. Please review and tell me of the bad and the good. Thanks for reading!


	3. AN

Okay, I am really really really sorry for the long update and sadly this is not a chapter update. I am being a very bad author and taking a really long time to update so I was wondering if I should take down the story complete it or get close to completing it then put it back up a chapter a week or more. What do you think? If I tried hard enough I could probably roll out the chapters faster but I am busier lately than usual and I think that it will stay like that for a while. My plans might change.

Tell me your opinion on what I should do and I will probably go on the majority vote. Please REVIEW with your thoughts


	4. Gainesville, Fl

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long, I would love to say that this won't happen again but it just might. I decided to keep the story up though so no worries there. This chapter will be shorter because I am just trying to get one out. I am also trying to incorporate all the ideas you guys gave me so I hope you like it. Tell me if you didn't and Please Review.**

**Song- I Write Sins, Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, all is owned by Stephenie Meyer**

I woke up from a blissful dream of a bronze haired knight saving the damsel in distress, a.k.a. me. I was laying the soft bed and letting myself wake up slowly, instead of getting straight up. I was just thinking peaceful thoughts when my door opened quickly and Alice slipped in and sped to my dresser. She was in the middle of tearing up my wardrobe when she looked at me for the first time. She looked at me utterly horrified for an unknown reason.

"Bella," She screeched like a bird, " Get up now we have to leave in three hours!!!" She said in the most urgent tone imaginable. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculousness, we had three hours till we would meet up with the guys and it only took me twenty minutes or so to get ready.

"Exactly, we have three hours. That's plenty of time." I collapsed back onto my pillow and snuggled into the comfort. I was expecting her to leave but instead I heard the horrifying response of,

"Not for what I have planned for you, three hours will barely be enough." I gasped in terror and looked at her with pleading eyes. She was completely unfazed by my unskilled puppy dog eyes. I decided to go with the more mature way off handling this. I crossed my leg applesauce style and crossed my arms.

"I am not moving anywhere and you can't make me!" I said as stubbornly as possible. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then you won't have to move." She allowed graciously. I sighed in relief but still suspected foul play. Alice would never let met me off the hook that easily.

"Wear this." She said then left my room. I got up and unfolded the clothes to see what she picked out. Suddenly a black and white thing ran into the room, and before my mind could barely register what had happened she picked me up and set me down in her bathroom.

I gasped in amazement. I had no idea how little tiny Alice had picked up and carried all 112 pounds of me effortlessly. She smiled triumphantly and started doing things to my hair. I zoned out for the next _two and a half hours!!!!_ And waited for this torture to be over. I was fidgeting and whimpering the whole time, not making Alice's job easier.

I looked over my reflection when she was done, and I liked what I saw. Honestly though it wasn't worth all the effort to get this appearance. I was wearing a simple black sweater with quarter length sleeves and gray shorts that were extremely comfortable. I was wearing light greenish gray eye shadow and brown eyeliner with matching brown mascara. Alice mercifully spared the blush considering my oh so natural ability to fulfill it's role. She straightened my hair to a tee and had it semi-covering one eye giving me a mysterious and alluring look.

Alice nodded satisfied and started on fixing up her own hair. I went downstairs and carefully ate a pop tart so I wouldn't smudge anything. By the time I was done it was time to be heading out the door. It was only ten a.m. so we had the whole day to hang out with the guys.

We were going to meet at the beach were we al were yesterday so the three of us made our way over there. When it came into view we saw that he guys were already there dressed in drop-dead gorgeous clothing. Edward was wearing a light green button up shirt and loose blue jeans. His hair was naturally windblown and shone brightly in the morning sun. Jasper sat next to him with his golden blonde hair hanging down and partly covering the tops of his eyes. He was wearing cargo shorts and a _Dunder Mifflin _shirt from the amazing TV show _The Office. _Emmett was standing up and searching wildly with his eyes so he would be the first one to see our THT- Totally Hot Trio. 

(A/N I decided to do parts in Edward's point of view. Shoot me if you hate it. I am not a guy and I have no idea how they think. Just like the rest of us girls)

EPOV-

I was oddly excited to hang out with Bella today, I usually didn't take interest an in girls. They were all so petty and predictable, they bore me. I wasn't gay or anything I was definitely attracted to girls on the physical level, just on the intellectual there was always no chemistry.

I didn't want to say Bella was different, she was but it was more than just "She's different." She had this kink about her like she didn't have the same mind as everyone else. I was extremely good at reading people, especially girls, but Bella was no open book. She was a locked up diary that needed fingerprint identification. I could read the emotions on her face, but not the reason behind them. They were completely random and had no visible rhyme or reason. I wanted to figure her out and break into her diary to see how she really was.

After hours of collaboration Jasper, Emmett, and I decided to take the girls to we're we lived. We lived in a city called Gainesville, Florida just an hour and a half away from the beach.

I spotted the girls walking this way with all of them looking extremely good. Rosalie was wearing a purple low cut and tight sweater with a jean min-skirt and see-through purple tights that were covered up partly by black knee length boots.

Alice was wearing a strapless green shirt that was tight at the top then flowed out to just below her waist line. She was wearing tight white skinny jeans and green flats.

And Bella…. She was indescribable. She looked beautiful on her outfit and her long dark hair flowed in the wind giving her a picture perfect look. They finally came to our resting spot and Emmett boldly ran to Rosalie and embraced her in one of his bone-crushing hugs. She awkwardly patted his back.

"Hey Emmett it is good to see you too." She said and started to pull away. To remedy the situation she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled like the child that he was and pulled them both into a sitting position. Bella and Alice walked over to us and sat down, Bella in front of me and Alice in front of Jasper.

"What are we doing today?" Bella asked shyly. I smiled at her awkwardness it was adorable.

" We thought that you would like too see the town we lived in." I replied.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled a small smile and started twiddling with her fingers. Emmett stood up and gathered all of our attention ,

"Alright, we have a long drive ahead of us so lets get going." Emmett clapped his hands together enthusiastically and started walking to the cars, he didn't even look back to see if anyone was following. Everyone got up and followed him to the parking lot.

Alice, would you care to join me on my motorcycle for the ride there?" Jasper asked in his southerly manner. Alice squealed in reply and ran over to Jasper's Harley where a brand new pink motorcycle helmet lay. Alice didn't know that Jasper had bought it especially for her last night. I was surprised Alice didn't care about the inevitable helmet hair. I was only fifteen so I couldn't drive yet sadly, so Bella and I had to ride in the back of Emmett's jeep.

We got to the monstrous vehicle and I knew that Bella would not be able to get up on her own. I went over to her and put my hands on her hips as I did yesterday, the same feeling coursed through me as I lifted her up so she could get her footing. When we were both strapped in safely Emmett started the car and smoothly transitioned on to the road. We were in the car for a couple of minutes when I heard Bella's voice softly ask,

"How far away do you live?" She looked curious.

"An hour and a half away, in a town called Gainesville." I said with a hint of boredom in my tone.

"Isn't that where the University of Florida is?" She asked still curious.

"Yeah, we have some pretty awesome things to do there because of the college." I explained. She kept up a constant stream of questions about my boring town and I am pretty sure she had a vivid picture in her head of where we were going.**(A/N- I used to live here so this will be a pretty exact description of the town.)** Emmett decided to head to Haile Plantation first. Gainesville didn't really have streets it had tiny sections that had a lot of houses and each section had it's own name, there was: Haile Plantation, Town Of Tioga, Avalon, Parkside, Cobblestone, and many others. Haile Plantation had all of the nicest and biggest houses. It had a beautiful village center with cobble stone paths and cute stores, a golf course off to the side, a country club, two pools, and a gym. It vaguely reminded me of The Stepford Wives.

We all met up at The Village Market and just traveled around the whole day. We visited all the great stores and hangout spots, we went to the rather small mall and drove around the college area. All in all it was a very fun trip. I found myself liking Bella more and more with each word that was spoken by her. The whole time we were laughing either at ourselves or Emmett because of how stupid he was. When we got back to their beach house we all walked them up to their door.

"Night." Said with my lop-sided grin. Her eyes glazed over with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Good night." She said quietly. She was about to turn and go inside when I did the boldest thing I have ever done in my fifteen years of life. I leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips. She was too surprised to respond at first, but eventually she did. We did not kiss for long and It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was by far the best kiss I have ever had and ever will have I was sure of that. She pulled back slightly dazd and said another goodbye. I smiled at my actions and walked back to the car, ready to have peaceful dreams of my sweet Bella.

Two Weeks Later-

BPOV-

After that fateful kiss two weeks ago Edward and I had become inseparable. Our whole group had spent every single day together and Alice and Jasper were already official boyfriend and girlfriend. Emmett was going to ask Rosalie tonight and he had an amazingly romantic way to do it, he was going to take her to the beach and get a beautiful dinner set up catered by her favorite restaurant. Which was two hours away. They then would take a walk and Emmett would write in the sand, "Will you be my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." . Who would have thought Emmett was a hopeless romantic?

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous, I was, extremely so. But I knew that Edward and I did not need that type of proclamation, we were happy just holding hands and kissing.

Since Rosalie and Emmett were going to be occupied tonight Me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were going to hang out at our place since all of the parental units would be out eating dinner and going dancing. They all came over around 5:30 and we quickly got settled into the living room and watched a movie. We were halfway through _Maria Antoinette _when Edward leaned into my ear and whispered,

"Let's go outside." He pulled back and his lips lightly grazed my ear causing me t shiver in pleasure. I got up along with Edward and he pulled me outside by m hand. We walked into the beautiful garden that was hosed in the back of the house. Edward flicked a switch that I didn't know existed and sparkly lights flickered on all over the flowers and bushes turning the mundane garden into a star filled wonderland. There was music softly playing in the background, it was a beautiful piano composition that I wasn't familiar with.

"This is magnificent." I whispered, my voice was barely audible over all the chirping of bugs and because ho quietly I was speaking. Edward's warm arms wrapped around my waist and he turned me around in his arms. He held me close and just stared at me with strange intensity. I stared back with adoration and waited for him to talk. Instead of speaking he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. His tongue slid into my mouth and explored the well-known area. He pulled back slightly, our lips only a millimeter apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed. I stood there shell-shocked for a minute or so.

"Bella?" He asked quietly, his eyes holding fear in them now.

"Yes!!!!!!!" I squealed in a perfect imitation of Alice. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me towards him and kissed me fiercely, this kiss was filled with happiness.

Sorry about the two week skip, but it had to be done and if you want to know the reason just review saying that you do and I will give it to you. Also I will never ever ever do Edward's POV again, that was terrible and extremely hard to write.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
